Midnight Ender
Biographical Info Name: Midnight Ender Age: 27 Birthdate: 6/12 Created: 6/12/08 Gender: Female Species: Cat Alignment: Lawful Good Height: 2'9 Weight: 56lbs (includes cybernetics) Birthplace: Alpha, United Federation Current Residence: Central City, United Federation Relatives: Zone Ender (father), Newton Ender (uncle), Leonardo Ender (brother) Affilations: GUN Occupation: GUN Solder (Rank:Sergeant) Appearance Midnight is a grey and white cat. She stands at only 2'9" and weighs a whopping 56 lbs due to her cybernetics. She has a rather muscular build and lacks curves. She often wears light eyeshadow (which, due to her armor, often gets messed up) and has very short hair. Often, Midnight is seen wearing one of two armors: Jasper (a black armor which is bulkier than Finn and can carry weapons more efficiently and provide more protection) and Finn (a white armor that's lighter and easier to move in and allows use of her lasers). Personality Midnight is quite quick to annoyance and isn't the best at forgiveness. Oftentimes, when a wrong is done to an innocent person, she will hold a grudge for a long time. Gaining trust back from Midnight can be quite difficult, as she has a strong desire for "justice". On the other hand, she's very brave and is fiercely loyal to those above her or those who have earned her respect. Her squad is very important to her and she feels extremely responsible for their well being. Midnight is also very determined, perhaps to the point of stubbornness. She'll refuse to give up despite the odds being stacked against her. Midnight also has quite the confidence about herself in combat. Even though she is not the most powerful or bravest Mobian to exist, Midnight does put out a lot of effort. She is currently trying to improve herself as a Mobian- as she is well-aware of some of her faults, and wishes to fix said faults. Unfortunately, recent events have shown it's going to take more than just a little while for improvement, but she has a willingness to continue progress on bettering herself as a person. History Midnight was abandoned when she was still very small. Zone, a student teacher, fostered and later adopted Midnight when she was a baby. During her childhood, she was rather sickly due to an adverse reaction to chaos energy, a common power source. This and the fact that Zone was extremely introverted meant that Midnight did not go out much as a child. Zone and Midnight remain close to this day, and she still regularly visits both him and her uncle, Newton. Zone shared his love of science with Midnight since she learned to read. Midnight was most interested in astronomy since childhood, and loved to read on Astronomy on her own. She also took a liking to practicing fighting, but back then she was definitely not good at it. Regardless, Midnight continued to pursue this. Adolescence was not a pleasant time for Midnight since she had some difficulty with her peers and felt rather insecure about herself. Due to this, she grew rather irritable and gained a short temper. One day, when she was walking to her favorite arcade, some younger gang members tried to mug her, but she managed to defend herself due to her combat prowess and even managed to retrieve a stolen wallet. At first, she was tempted to keep the money to spend at the arcade, but she decided to turn the wallet in. The owner, an older man, thanked her profusely and even gave her a reward! This made her feel as if she were a hero, and she decided she would like to continue to help people. Thus, she became a vigilante during her later teenage years. Midnight would try to help people and stop crooks whenever she could despite her poor health. She did get hurt, but she felt it was worth it if she could continue to help people. Zone was kept unaware of this, as Midnight would come up with plenty of excuses for her scrapes and bruises. Midnight decided that she wanted to enlist in the GUN when she turned eighteen. She told Zone about this, and although he was worried for his daughter, he supported her decision and hired someone to give her some training before her eighteenth birthday. When she enlisted, she was sent to the base in Megalopolis. Megalopolis is a city of crime. Powers were at a high, much to the unpowered Midnight's disadvantage. Luckily, she made friends with Eirene, a chaos monster who worked as a researcher for the one and only Ivo Robotnik. Eirene created a special rifle with cold shot capabilities and special armor, the first working prototype. The armor's AI was later named Jasper. Midnight worked as hard as she could despite her disadvantages. She began to notice that one gang was more prominent, a gang of chaos users whom she realized were part of that same gang that tried to steal from her so many years ago. She was amazed on how the gang grew and spread to Megalopolis, but she did not let this amazement interrupt with her work, as the gang was most definitely getting stronger in numbers and in resources. One day, she was patrolling as commanded, and she saw somebody up on a rooftop. Realizing that it was a gang member, Midnight decides to climb up the fire escape to go see what that person was doing. When she made it to the top, all she saw was a briefcase that was beeping for some reason. Midnight came to the conclusion that the briefcase was indeed a bomb and decided to move it as far away from the city as possible. Unfortunately, she did not get it away from her soon enough and it exploded, costing her her limbs and causing other extreme injury. Thankfully, Eirene was able to find her and bring her back to the base. Thanks to her research and preexisting technology, Midnight was able to be saved and was given cybernetics. Jasper was repaired and Eirene also built a new extreme gear and a second suit of armor for Midnight, who Midnight later called Finn. Midnight took a long time to adapt but Eirene and Roxy, another person at the base, tried their best to help her when possible. Eirene also managed to rid Midnight of her adverse reaction to chaos energy at this time. Eventually, Midnight went back to work with the GUN once more, now with even more determination. She worked even harder to protect others and stop criminals whom she now called "monsters". One day, though, some controversy rose around her, as she accidentally killed two criminals by disabling their powers with a hammer given to her by a mysterious lady. Although she was pardoned, many citizens, including an influential wealthy family, considered her a murderer. This resulted in her being transferred to Central City. Since her transfer, Midnight has had to deal with a conflict between the United Federation and the Sunset Kingdom. After all, Sunset's princess wiped out her own people for not having chaos powers. Midnight was determined to put an end to this princess's reign of terror, so she tried to arrest her. However, this ended with Midnight and the princess being shot by an assassin from Trinity. However, Midnight wasn't intended to be shot and recovered fairly quickly. The princess, however, was dead. Sunset was no longer an issue. However, about a year later, a mysterious creature shows up. Midnight, thinking there was a chance it would be friendly. However, it ended up getting into her armor, draining poor Jasper of energy. Midnight ends up blacking out, waking up only to discover Jasper's going to need to be put away for a while until the scientists at GUN find a way to get rid of what's left of the alien. It was around this time when OmegaCorp decided to give her free upgrades to her cybernetics, allowing her to not only be able to feel again, but also giving her enhanced strength, speed, durability and efficiency, as well as enabling her to self-repair. Soon enough, Midnight was able to reunite with Jasper, and they were faster and stronger than ever, allowing her to do her job far more efficiently than before. Although there seems to be a long road ahead for her, Midnight feels like she now has more control of what the future holds. Abilities Due to her cybernetics being upgraded, Midnight can feel with them, but her cybernetics can take quite a bit of a beating. Her arms are able to fire lasers, but they require charging and she cannot use them while wearing Jasper. She's stronger, faster, and more efficient in general thanks to her cybernetics. They can now also repair themselves thanks to some nanopaste added to her limbs by OmegaCorp. She can also "link" herself to Jasper and Finn, commanding them without even speaking. Skills Midnight is heavily trained in hand-to hand and in certain firearms. She is best with her rifle, which she can use to charge Jasper's cold shot (power disabling, acts like a bullet other than that). Midnight also tends to use her extreme gear as a battering ram or melee weapon, as it's indestructible, and she's rather good at that. Midnight also knows how to navigate using the stars, but this information doesn't really help her much due to the easy availability of maps and such. Equipment Midnight's equipment are as follows: Armor: Jasper and Finn (Can only wear one at a time, though she could have both following her due to their alt modes in which they take the form of a robotic Mobini panther and cat, respectively.) Weapons: Rifle with Cold Shot capabilities, Chaingun, and Pistol (plus ammo for each.) Hammer of Bann (Power-disabling) (This does not include the built-in capabilities of Jasper, Finn, and her cybernetics. She can only carry one without Jasper's aid or two with Jasper.) Transportation and Communication: GUN radio, cell phone, and extreme gear. (Midnight also uses the custom-made extreme gear as a melee weapon and battering ram due to its unbreakable properties.) Other: Control collars (x10), duct tape, lighter, and small amounts of food. (Most are self-explanatory, but control collars are used to disable one's powers by putting it on the target.) Weaknesses Electricity can do extra damage to her, especially without Jasper's protection. However, thanks to some upgrades, Midnight's able to withstand higher doses of electricity than she was previously able to. Due to nearly always using weapons, Midnight has become very reliant on them. Because of this, she is rusty on her unarmed combat. Category:Characters Category:Cats Category:Cyborgs Category:GUN Soldiers Category:Leaders Category:Characters without Powers Category:Females Category:JustSquirrelyThings